The Legacy Of Zatch Bell
by UndercaringUnderpaidNarrator
Summary: Who is Zatch Bell really, and what's really going on in the world of Anime! Where does Kiyo and Yusuke fit into this, who will end up becoming a minor character! All the secrets of the universe explained in this document. [GagFic]


[GagFic]

Narrator's Note: And thus begins my GagFics - stupid little blurbs of fanfiction not meant to be taken seriously. They're nothing serious and should just be considered a bit of fun; if anything a clear painting of what happens during writers block. This is like a Uncyclopedia page.

* * *

 **The Legacy of Zatch Bell**

* * *

Zatch Bell is the story of Jimmy Neutron, who, in the basis of wanting to discover new technology in Japan, used a ridiculous invention to disguise himself as a small boy. He did a pretty good job, shrinking his forehead, and disguising his fudgey hair, but he forgot to change his voice, making it more then oblivious that he is indeed Jimmy Neutron (nice try boy genius...).

The show also takes place many years after Yu Yu Hakusho. Eventually, the new king of demon world got tiered of cleaning up demon world after every tournament, felt it best to move the tournament to the human world so, they can deal with the problem. The first of the demon battles took place in Yusuke's life time, but Keiko said he wasn't allowed to participate because she was sick and tiered of it. Them being now married, older, and having seventy-five children, Yusuke had no choice but to obey.

Kurama and Hiei also got an interesting offer considering the demon fights. They we asked to take part in the new tournament in a few thousand years. Kurama refused, choosing his human family over more demon trouble. Hiei, however, felt slightly different about it and took up the offer. He lived long enough, but died soon enough still. He later reincarnated to be the demon Brago.

However, Hiei has no memory of his past as "Hiei" because when Kurama found out about his decision to fight in these battles, he beat the ever living snot out of Hiei. Kurama beat him a little too hard and damaged poor Hiei's little brain more then it already was. If you thought that meant that Hiei was cured of his obsessive need to loose his shirt, you would be mistaken, because as you may have noticed, Brago also has a difficult time of keeping his shirt in place. Oh well.

For what it's worth, Hiei's stripping habits were later cured in future reincarnations, however all that rehabilitation went to waste when he reincarnated into Grey Fullbuster and then it just increased by 200%.  
To make the anime clashing even more convenient, Kurama's mother, despite all his efforts to be a good son, lived and died as an unsatisfied soul. Because of Kurama's really, really long term absences from home, Kurama's mother felt she was a poor mother, thus causing her spirit to be unable to die peacefully.

She later reincarnated, you'll never see this coming, into Kiyo's mom. Kiyo wouldn't prove to be any better of a son due to the fact that he was often off fighting demon battles.

Kurama later reincarnated into the time of the nameless Pharaoh's reincarnation back into this world, also known as Yu-Gi-Oh! Season Four. Unfortunately, he was born into a family of failures, which didn't settle well with them. Kurama, now named Leon Vonshroder, himself could of cared less about failing, but found himself ignored by his family for his much more important older brother. During this childhood, Kurmama took a liking to fairy tails and often imagined all the witty comments that Yusuke would have made about them, hoping to someday evolve some sort of leftover demon energy. Instead he found duel monsters, hacking, and took place in the Kiba Corp. Grand Championship under his brother's evil command.

Without describing all of season four of Yu-Gi-Oh…simply to say, he went back to being an unimportant minor character who never is bothered with again by the plotline.

Kiyomaru was, and remained even after, an unimportant character with no extra past to give any concern about whatsoever. His future is also of little concern. He graduates in the manga, and they hold the final battle after the event. Big deal. The rest of his life is unimportant, and he would later reincarnate into that dragonfly that Wonderweiss Margela played with in episode 139 of Bleach.

* * *

Narrator's Note: Is there any other any other oblivious plot twists that I missed?! Was Doctor Riddles a reincarnation of abridged Tristan?! And is Doctor Riddles the real identity of the Fourteenth Doctor?! Was Sherry summoned as the Saber Class for the next Holy Grail War?! And for gods sake does anyone know what time it is?!

If there's anything that I clearly missed, leave it in the reviews.


End file.
